


Модернизм

by Santia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Architects, Comedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Посвящается авторам концептов дворца Трандуила из экранизации «Хоббита», экскурсии в Дом Бальо ихрени в парке Тюильри.





	Модернизм

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не толкинист от слова "вообще", no offence ;)
> 
> Несколько лет назад "хрень" в Тюильри точно была.

Когда Тень упала на Эрин Гален, Трандуил, конечно, расстроился, но не очень сильно: орков и гигантских пауков его подданные гоняли бойко. А самое главное — в казне наконец-то скопилось достаточно денег для постройки дворца! Бывшие дориатские беженцы сперва переняли обычаи местных жителей — лесных эльфов с их жилищами на деревьях, и некоторое время это всех устраивало. «Да ладно тебе, смотри, как удобно! — писал Келеборн. — Заезжай в гости, я тебе покажу, как мы зал отделали». Трандуил вспоминал кислую улыбку Галадриэль, на которой Келеборн умудрился жениться, и вежливо отказывался. «Уж лучше вы к нам», — писал он в ответ. 

Так и жили они бок о бок уже не первую тысячу лет, изредка письменно раскланиваясь да вежливо обсуждая элементы растительного декора. Трандуил же, как только выпадала свободная минутка, кусочком угля набрасывал в альбоме интерьеры своей мечты. 

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что воплотить их в жизнь могли только гномы. А гномы за свою работу драли три шкуры. А у Трандуила уже несколько веков и одной шкуры-то не находилось лишней. Своих бы подданных прикрыть (несмотря на мягкий климат и эльфийские умения договариваться с природой, зимой все еще было холодно). Оставалось только плотнее закрывать деревянные створки и конопатить щели пучками сухой травы. 

Но вот, настал тот благословенный миг, когда, пересчитав имеющееся в казне золото и мысленно переведя его по действующему курсу в гномьи денежные единицы, Трандуил понял, что теперь-то всего хватит! Наскоро вознеся хвалу Илуватару, он приказал седлать ездового лося. 

— Леголас, остаешься за главного, — напутствовал он сына, пока слуги полировали лосиные рога мягкой замшей. — Приберись в окрестностях. 

Принц кивнул, и Трандуил верхом на лосе торжественно отправился в сторону Эребора, где находилось главное гномье архитектурное бюро. 

Гномы изучили заявку короля эльфов и через некоторое время выдали смету. 

— Сколько???? — не поверил своим глазам Трандуил. 

Гномы забрали смету, пересчитали пару позиций на больших счетах с малахитовыми костяшками и вернули документ. 

— Еще больше? Вы с ума сошли? — с надеждой спросил эльф. Гномы дружно покачали головами. — Это грабеж! 

— Это рынок, — сурово ответили гномы. — Оплата за гномий труд должна соответствовать его законам, не говоря уж о страховках и премиях. 

— Булыжники! — воскликнул Трандуил в сердцах. 

— Уж не оскорбление ли это на расовой почве? — прищурились гномы и словно бы невзначай потянулись за топорами. 

Трандуил выругался на синдарине, забрал свою заявку и вышел из кабинета. Громко хлопнув на прощание дверью. 

«Ничего страшного, — думал, идя к выходу, — у нас, эльфов, впереди вечность, мы живучие, перебьемся пока на деревьях. Надо будет только подлатать потолок в домике Леголаса…» 

— Ваше величество, подождите! — вырвал его из омута печальных мыслей оклик. 

Трандуил обернулся и увидел, что к нему бежит незнакомый молодой гном. Поравнявшись с эльфом, тот перевел дух и выпалил: 

— Я возьмусь! За полцены сделаем! — И затараторил дальше, будто опасаясь, что эльф обернется птицей и улетит. — Я планирую открыть собственное архитектурное бюро, и такой проект, как дворец эльфийского короля, будет для нас очень полезен. 

Многовековой опыт подсказывал Трандуилу, что где-то кроется подвох, но обнаружить, где именно, пока не удавалось. 

— Ладно, — согласился он. — А звать тебя как? 

— Антонио, — ответил гном. — Ваш дворец будет настоящим произведением искусства! Мы выстроим его в стиле модернизма. 

— В чем? — забеспокоился Трандуил. 

— Я черпаю вдохновение в формах природы, — пояснил Антонио. 

— А…в природе…в природе — это хорошо, — решил эльф. 

И так они с гномом пожали друг другу руки (Трандуилу для этого пришлось согнуться вдвое). 

Дома его приветствовали новостью о том, что Эрин Гален отныне переименован в Лихолесье. Леголас в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд отца посмотрел куда-то в сторону и сказал, что нефиг соваться в их леса без приглашения. Трандуил подумал об орках и гигантских пауках и согласился с сыном. 

— Лихолесье! — радостно возопил Антонио в районе локтя короля и рванулся вперед. — Это концепция! Я её уже вижу! Здесь будет как бы лес…а здесь — как бы тропинка…и как бы мост над как бы пропастью… 

— Пап? — поднял бровь Леголас. 

— Это художник, — отрезал Трандуил. — Он так видит. 

*** 

— А где же чертежи? — поинтересовался Трандуил неделей спустя, когда рабочие принялись выгрызать в скальном массиве пустоты под будущие залы и коридоры. 

— Не нужны чертежи, они только мешают концепции, — сказал Антонио и постучал себя костяшками пальцев по лбу. 

Глиняный макет будущего дворца занимал половину того, что обычно служило обеденным столом, и смахивал то ли на замок из мокрого песка, то ли на гигантский муравейник.

— А что будет внутри? — спросил Трандуил. 

— Как дойдем до этого, так и поймем, —жизнерадостно ответил гном. 

А вот и подвох, понял Трандуил. Понять бы еще, где. Потому что чувство, что он со своими планами грандиозно вляпался, не отпускало. 

Гномы развели такую бурную деятельность, что эльфы от греха подальше переселились на дальние рубежи. Леголас очень благодарил за подкрепление, поскольку орки и гигантские пауки потеряли всякий стыд и стаями лезли уже посреди бела дня. 

Первый «звоночек», однако, прозвучал, когда в скале стали проявляться очертания будущих интерьеров, а Трандуил чуть не заблудился в запланированном главном зале. 

— Зачем здесь такое количество колонн? — спросил он, пытаясь их пересчитать и в пятый раз сбиваясь со счета. — Неужели сами стены не выдержат? 

— Колонны символизируют древесные стволы, — загадочно улыбаясь, ответил Антонио. 

— А как насчет этих мостиков? Почему они такие извилистые? Они же в три раза длиннее, чем если бы их проложили напрямик! 

— Мы следуем формам природы! — воздел указательный палец гном. — Где вы, ваше величество, видели в лесах ровные прямые тропинки? 

Трандуил мог бы подробно рассказать, где он их видел, и даже назвать поименно всех эльфийских работников, которые эти тропинки расчищали, но тут на Антонио снизошло очередное озарение, и он помчался к остальным гномам. 

— Как-то мрачно, — заметил Леголас, заглянув на стройку. Сам он уже не первый год безвылазно сидел со своим отрядом на рубежах, отстреливая порождения Тени. 

Трандуил окинул взглядом зал, которому воображение Антонио придало вид пещеры, почему-то поросшей деревьями, чьи ветви сплетались под сводом, а о корни он каждый раз спотыкался, и махнул рукой. 

— Я инкрустировал стволы цветной керамикой! — гордо сказал гном. — Когда выйдет солнце и его лучи отразятся на изразцах, лес засияет разноцветными бликами. 

Леголас оценил толщину стен и густоту натурального леса за их пределами, затем вспомнил о Тени, и коротко сказал отцу: 

— Боюсь, восхода солнца в этом зале мы будем ждать долго. 

— Пустим сюда ручьи, а тут пристроим небольшой водопад, — решил Трандуил. — В этот зал можно будет спускаться для медитаций, а между ними — разводить грибы. 

— Работа с водой в смету не включена, — сказал Антонио. — Но мы можем сейчас рассчитать, сколько понадобится для переброса ручьев… — его глаза затуманились, губы зашевелились. 

Трандуил почти не знал гномьего языка, за исключением нескольких слов, но числительные опознал. Эльфийский ум оказался быстрее: подсчитав, сколько с него планируют содрать за ручьи, Трандуил рявкнул «Обойдемся» до того, как гном озвучил сумму. 

В следующий раз Леголас вернулся через полтора года, когда гномы занялись отделкой помещений, старательно добиваясь сходства внутреннего убранства чертогов с лесной пущей. 

— Я понимаю идею, отец, — задумчиво произнес принц, когда они с Трандуилом прогуливались по одному из мостиков (учитывая его извилистость по нему можно было только гулять, а чтобы быстро перейти на другую сторону, эльфы перекинули веревочный). — Мы живем в гармонии с природой, кому, как не нам отражать её красоту в наших жилищах. Только зачем строить здесь каменные леса и тропинки, если с таким же успехом можно было бы оставить настоящие? 

У Трандуила нашелся бы не один ответ на этот вопрос, но ни один из них не предназначался для произнесения вслух. А так, эльфийский владыка много нецензурных слов знал. 

— Ты, наверное, голоден, сын, — сменил он тему. — Заглянем в столовую, её уже почти доделали. А пока будем идти, расскажи мне о том, что творится у стен Дол-Гулдура. 

Так за беседой они преодолели путь, в конце которого Трандуил чуть не врезался лбом в столб. Лишь эльфийская молниеносность реакции спасла его от синяка. 

В столовую вели широкие двери, сейчас раскрытые. Но сразу у входа из пола до потолка поднималась сдвоенная колонна. Трандуил почувствовал, как эльфийское величественное спокойствие начинает его оставлять. 

— Эта хрень здесь зачем? 

— Нууу…. — загадочно протянул Антонио, выныривая из-за колонны. — Это концепция. 

— И что она должна означать? — опасно ласковым тоном поинтересовался Трандуил. 

— Символ! — уверенно ответил гном, отодвигаясь, на всякий случай, подальше от короля. — Ну оно просто тут здорово смотрится, пусть будет. 

— Пока не наткнешься на неё, — мрачно сказал Леголас, обходя колонну кругом. 

— Зато это будет поводом для вашего высочества и…вашего величества следовать в столовую степенно, с полным осознанием собственного достоинства, — нашелся Антонио. 

Трандуил зашипел, но Леголас ловко подхватил отца под локоть и увлек прочь. 

— Кстати, а твой кабинет уже готов? — быстро спросил он. 

— Да, — Трандуил немного успокоился. — Как только там стены сделали, я всех выгнал и сам обставил. Пусть только попробуют туда засунуть свой модернизм, костьми на пороге лягу, но не пущу. Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил, нужно туда еще кровать перетащить. 

*** 

Леголас опять вернулся на рубежи. Трандуил регулярно слал ему письма, в которые вкладывал собственноручные рисунки, иллюстрирующие ход работ во дворце, после чего принц начал всерьез задумываться о том, чтобы переселиться на окраины навсегда. По крайней мере, тамошние линии были привычны, а пауки и орки вносили приятное разнообразие в пейзажи. 

Особенно его решимость окрепла после письма, где Трандуил описывал свой последний спор с Антонио: очередной приступ творческого воображения привел к тому, что архитектор сорвался посреди ночи и принялся бегать по изогнутым мостикам и стилизованным тропинкам, восклицая в пространство нечто вроде «Гениально!» и «Восхитительно!» Время от времени он врезался в торчащие то тут, то там колонны, увы, без серьезных последствий (крепость гномьих черепов не зря вошла в пословицу). Эльфы, которых разбудили эти вопли, закономерно решили, что художник, наконец-то, свихнулся, скрутили его и повели к владыке. Трандуил вышел из кабинета, кутаясь в один из многочисленных своих роскошных халатов. Именно это, в итоге, и спасло жизнь Антонио: когда он заявил, что желает увенчать крышу замка тушей дракона, Трандуил запутался в складках и не дотянулся до горла художника. А меч он с собой не взял. 

Да, владыка Трандуил терпеть не мог драконов. Даже глиняных. Даже с чешуей из разноцветной черепицы. И на крыше. И под крышей. И в коридоре. И в ванной — особенно в ванной. Ни скульптур, ни фресок, ни мозаик, зарубите себе это на носу, вплетите в бороду, пока будете сидеть в этой чудесной темнице, между прочим, спроектированной по вашему эскизу! 

Но еще через неделю Трандуил подсчитал, сколько уже выплатил гномам за работу, и выпустил архитектора. Оставалась отделка фонтана у подножия лестницы и окончательный расчет, после которого король надеялся больше никогда не увидеть гномов в своих владениях… 

— Ваше высочество! 

Леголас спрятал письмо и наложил стрелу на тетиву. Порождения Тени, будь они неладны! 

После боя, подсчитав трофеи, принц в задумчивости остановился у тела огромного паука — туша была целой и впечатление, скажем так, производила, как размерами, так и окрасом. Еще никогда Леголас не видел такой веселой полосатой расцветки… 

— Что-то новенькое, — пробормотал он. — Нужно отнести его отцу, пускай сверится с книгами. 

*** 

Дворец встречал наследника праздничным буйством красок. Огромные ворота широко распахнулись в приветствии, мостики, наконец-то, обрели законченность линий, колонны величаво подпирали потолки (половину их все-таки снесли к Морготовой бабушке). Трандуил в длинной серебристой мантии и короне из ветвей и ягод встретил сына у подножия трона, украшенного огромными лосиными рогами. 

— Не спрашивай. На предыдущих эскизах были ребра гигантской рыбины и крылья, почему-то пять штук. А он, — Трандуил нежно погладил отполированную поверхность рога, — по крайней мере, служил мне верой и правдой. 

Леголас кивнул и сразу перешел к докладу. Затем в зал внесли чучело паука. Трандуил размеры чудовища оценил, впечатлился и согласился, что следует больше внимания уделять охране границ Лихолесья еще и от этих омерзительных созданий. Правда, на предложение сына махнуть с парой отрядов в Дол-Гулдур и уничтожить гнездо, рассеянно отмахнулся. 

Никто не заметил пылающего взгляда Антонио, заканчивающего фонтан. 

Утром следующего дня Трандуил подошел к окну, выглянул наружу и тут же осенил себя всеми известными защитными знамениями, придуманными Валар, майарами и самим Илуватаром. Только что не перекрестился — христианство еще не придумали. 

Перед окнами его кабинета возвышалась чудовищная скульптура — корявые ноги, жуткие глаза, глядящие прямо в душу, круглое паучье брюхо. Антонио завершал выкладывать полоски зелеными и красными изразцами, а весь его облик словно пылал небесным огнем творения. Антонио познал постмодернизм. 

Трандуил дернул глазом. Раскрыл рот. Набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Подоспевший Леголас едва успел схватить ножны с мечом и убрать их подальше, прежде чем его отец рванулся прямо в окно, спрыгнул на туловище чудовища, затем на землю, и схватил гнома за грудки. 

Следует отметить, что словарный запас владыки значительно увеличился в части гномьих выражений за те несколько лет, что Антонио и его бригада работали в Лихолесье. А уж рука у Трандуила всегда была крепкая и тяжелая. Даже Леголасу понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы растащить отца и Антонио и не допустить греха смертоубийства. 

— Зато у тебя теперь есть дворец, — сказал позже Леголас, одной рукой меняя на лбу отца холодный компресс, а другой подливая ему в кубок вина. 

Трандуил еще раз окинул взглядом интерьеры и решил не звать Келеборна на новоселье. Его репутация и так не отличалась блеском («лесные эльфы более опасны и менее мудры»), не стоило пугать еще сильнее. 

— Думаю, твой кабинет можно соединить со спальней, — заметил Леголас. — Прорубить двери и снести часть стены — с этим справимся мы сами. А ты потом обставишь все по своему вкусу. 

— Ты прав, сын, — вздохнул Трандуил, допивая вино. — А зал оставим как есть. Если вдруг кого занесет в наши владения, пускай боятся. Лихолесье мы, или нет?


End file.
